supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Cure (Natural Opposites)
Cure is the thirteenth Primal Entity, the last Horsewoman, the daughter of Life, The Primal Entity of Medicine and the Counterpart of Pestilence History Birth Cure is born after the Humans' Creation when humans begins to have medical knowledges, she sees Pestilence and considers him as her archennemy but they become friends. Season 6 She is sumoned, with her sisters, by Life to help The Darkness . Personnality Cure is kind, she don't understand why the Horsemen and the Horsewomen are archennemies, she cares about her sisters, Primal Entities and Primordial Entities, she likes Pestilence despite the fact they are archennemies Powers and Abilities Powers * Primal Entity Physiology : Cure is a Primal Entity and so have the traditionnal powers of Primal Entities ** Super Strength : Cure is the fourth strongest Primal Entity and is only surpassed by God, the Pagan Lords, Amara and the Primordial Entities ** Super Speed : Cure can move very fast . ** Super Stamina : Cure didn't need to eat,drink or rest . ** Middle Tier Nigh-Omnipotence : Cure is extremely powerfull . ** Immortality : Cure is the thirteenth oldest Primal Entity, the only older than her are the Pagan Lords, God, Amara and the Primordial Entities, she can live forever and can't be affected by diseases . ** Nigh-Invulnerability : Cure is extremely resistant and are immune to almost all weapons . ** Nigh-Omniscience : Cure knows almost everything, the only things she don't know are about the Primordial Entities' representations . * Horsewomen Physiology : Cure is a Horsewoman, the counterparts to Horsemen . ** Telekinesis :''' Cure can made objects levitate . ** '''Teleportation : Cure can teleport herself . ** Concept Link : Cure can live forever until her concept dissapears ** Concept Manipulation : Cure can manipulate her concept Abilities * Almost Perfect Archery Mastery : She is extremely skilled in Archery . Weaknesses Beings *'Primordial Entities' : The Primordial Beings can hurt or kill her : **The Light : The Light can totally kill her . **The Darkness : The Darkness can totally kill her . **Life : Life can totally kill her . **Death : Death can totally kill her . **KhronosKhronos (Natural Opposites) : Khronos can totally kill her . **Ananke : Ananke can totally kill her . **Heka : Heka can kill her . *'Primal Entities' : The Horse(wo)men, God and the Pagan Lords can seriously hurt her . Weapons * Life's Bow : Life's Bow can kill her . * Death's Scythe : Death's Scythe can kill her . * Light Spear : Light Spear can kill her . * Time Sword : The Time Sword can kill her . * Space Axe : The Space Axe can kill her . * Magic Knife : The Magic Knife can kill her . Other *Primordial Darkness : Cure dies if she touch Primordial Darkness . *Primordial Light : Cure dies if she touch Primordial Light . *Life-Force : If Life use her most powerfull power, Cure can die . * Death-Force : If Death use his most powerfull power, Cure can die . * Chrono-Expansion : If Khronos use his most powerfull power, Cure can die . * Spatio-Expansion : If Ananke use her most powerfull power, Cure can die . * Magic Flood : If Heka use its most powerfull power, Cure can die . * Concept Link : If the concept of medicine dissapears, Cure is erased, moreover, if Cure dies, the concept of medicine dissapears .